Jodido pero contento
by Shiga San
Summary: Iruka atrapado por una sexy y cachondísima Kakashi... Un encuentro que no es lo que parece... Irukax kakashi fem. Lemon one shot para mi amiga Nittah.


Advertencias: los personajes aquí usados no han sufrido daño alguno ni trauma ni lesión. Pertenecen enteramente a kishimoto sama, yo solo me lo pasa que te cagas haciendoles guarradas de este tipo jajaja

Bueno, pues esto es un reto- regalo para mi gran amiga y compañera de fatigas Nittah, a la que adoro y admiro por encima de todo. Espero que te guste, hermosa.

_**JODIDO PERO CONTENTO**_

Podía sentir a través de la tela del pantalón la piel desnuda de la mujer sobre él. Iruka trataba por todos los medios quitársela de encima como fuera, pero la dama no estaba dispuesta a ceder con facilidad, mucho menos después de haber atrapado al chuunin en un sitio con la suficiente intimidad como para dejarle seco sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

El trasero de Iruka hizo tope en la mesa cortando su huida y la mujer aprovechó para colarse entre sus piernas y hacerle recostarse sobre la madera. Extendió el dedo índice y lo posó en uno de los pezones masculinos, subiendo lentamente por la nuez y sonriendo lascivamente cuando sus enormes pechos le rozaron el pecho y un furioso sonrojo se instaló en su moreno rostro.

Kakashi se montó en Iruka sensualmente y le lamió la barbilla con calculada lentitud.

Iruka trató de separarla de él posando sus manos en los desnudos hombros femeninos, pero eso solo hizo que Kakashi restregase su sexo con el de Iruka, que afortunadamente aún seguía dentro del pantalón, aunque no por mucho, ya que estaba seguro de que reventaría la cremallera de un momento a otro.

Las caderas de la mujer empezaron a moverse adelante y atrás, y por mucho que quiso evitarlo, un gemido de satisfacción abandonó sus labios sin permiso. Iruka pensó a la velocidad de la luz y llegó a la conclusión de que si Kakashi quería eso, se lo daría gustoso.

Se elevó sobre los codos y tiró de ella hacia arriba haciendo que su pelo plateado y suave se deslizara por sus hombros hasta la espalda. Aprovechó el momento para agarrarle los pechos con las dos manos y estrujarlos por separado, para luego juntarlos en el medio haciendo que pareciera un par de ojos bizcos.

Kakashi jadeó mas por la sorpresa que por satisfacción. Pensó que Iruka lucharía durante mas tiempo pero por lo visto su resistencia no era tan férrea como había pensado. Sintió el brazo de Iruka en su cintura y como, de un súbito movimiento, era su espalda la que tocaba la mesa y el cuerpo masculino se instalaba entre sus piernas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Sonrió con anticipación, degustando antes de tiempo lo que estaba por llegar.

Iruka se deslizó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y se aseguró de la chica no se moviera un milímetro de la mesa. La sonrisa lasciva que se instaló en sus labios era una promesa de lo que estaba a punto de venir. Kakashi tembló de ansia cuando Iruka se quitó la camiseta y abrió el pantalón lo justo y necesario para liberar su excitación...

Kakashi sonrió cuando Iruka juntó las manos sobre ella y susurró un "itadakimasu"...¿En que momento se había convertido ella en la comida... si era Iruka el que iba a ser comido?

La cogió por los muslos y la trajo hasta el borde de la mesa, le separó las piernas todo lo que pudo y se agachó frente a ella, internando su lengua entre los pliegues cálidos de su intimidad.

Kakashi gritó una palabrota cuando la lengua de Iruka entró un par de veces y fue reemplazada por unos largos dedos, mientras con su lengua subía a torturar su clítoris. Cuando había aprendido Iruka a hacer eso? Pensaba la mujer mientras se perdía literalmente en las corrientes del placer.

Después le preguntaría... ahora la prioridad era otra.

Buscó la cabeza de Iruka entre sus piernas y estiró la mano con la intención de marcar el ritmo, pero Iruka decidió que ese era un buen momento para pasar de un agujero al otro con los dedos y la chica solo pudo gritar otra palabrota entre jadeos. Se puso como un tomate de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que se había corrido con el dedo de Iruka metido en el trasero. ¿De que había servido transformarse en chica?

Siguió lamiendo hasta que el último espasmo del orgasmo dejó el cuerpo de la chica y se puso de pie de nuevo. Sonrió y volvió a meter los dedos de nuevo. El liquido cálido y resbaladizo inundó parte de su mano escurriendo lentamente hacia el suelo, formando un pequeño charquito a sus pies.

Tiró de sus brazos y la obligó a levantarse a pesar de que las piernas aún le temblaban por la sensación y recibió un beso húmedo y ansioso, donde pudo probar el sabor de sus propios fluidos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Iruka seguía empalmado y decidió devolverle la atención prestada, el hombre decidió que era un buen momento para cambiar de postura.

Giró a Kakashi sobre la mesa y la puso con el culo en pompa frente a él. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra la mesa y notó el frío de la madera en la piel de su estómago, lo que le puso la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo.

Se la metió desde atrás, de un golpe, clavando los dedos en sus caderas y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle en la espalda desde su posición. El cuerpo entero de Kakashi se contrajo de placer al recibirlo en su interior. Su excitación extrema escurría ahora por sus muslos y el sentirse atrapada contra la mesa solo hacía que su placer alcanzara cotas insospechadas hasta aquel momento. Estaba tan cachonda que supo que se correría otra vez en cuanto él se moviera un par de veces.

Se lo hizo saber y el se limitó a contestarle un "adelante nena, dámelo todo" susurrado. Se negó a darle el placer de verla perder el control de nuevo y fue entonces cuando Iruka decidió mostrarle de una manera muy gráfica quien llevaba el control de la situación en aquel momento y lugar.

El pulgar de Iruka se internó en su apretado trasero de nuevo, mientras con sus caderas se la metía tan al fondo como el cuerpo se lo permitía. No necesito una segunda embestida, por que la corrida se le escapó del cuerpo entre gritos sin que pudiera hacer nada por pararlo.

Iruka aprovechó para embestir a lo bestia, aferrándose a las caderas femeninas como un naufrago a su tabla de salvación. Sus jadeos se mezclaron con los intentos de Kakashi por recuperar el aliento y justo en ese momento, cuando sintió que no aguantaría mas, la sacó de un agujero y la metió en el otro, eyaculando dentro mientras estrujaba los glúteos de la chica con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Mientras el semen de Iruka le inundaba las entrañas trató de levantarse pero fue imposible. Hasta que Iruka no terminó de verter la última gota no pudo hacer nada mas agresivo que pestañear.

Un ploof inundó la habitación y Kakashi volvía a ser él mismo, desnudo y encima de la mesa con la leche de su novio saliendo a cámara lenta de su agujerito sonrojado por el ajetreo al que había sido sometido, tan pequeñito y estrecho como era él, para tan enorme instrumento.

- Mentiroso... – escupe el jounin tratando de limpiarse con la ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación – has hecho trampas... dijiste que no habías estado nunca con una mujer.

- Y es verdad – responde el chuunin tranquilo - nunca había estado con ninguna hasta hoy – se acerca a Kakashi y le besa delicadamente – pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa como hacerlo, ¿No?.

Kakashi bufa molesto y sale del cuarto sin mirarle siquiera. Ese malvado Iruka se la ha jugado de nuevo y lo peor es que está mas que encantado de haber caído en su trampa...

- Esto tenemos que repetirlo – susurra para sí mismo

Cuando quieras – le responde Iruka cuando pasa por su lado a paso ligero.

Nada impide que Kakashi se sienta "Estafado"... jodido pero contento.

Bueno pues se acabó lo que se daba.

Espero comentarios, dinero, armas arrojadizas, lo que sea, pero decirme algoooooooooo...

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
